Hypercholesterolemia is known to be one of the prime risk factors for ischemic cardiovascular disease, such as arteriosclerosis. Bile acid sequestrants have been used to treat this condition; they seem to be moderately effective but they must be consumed in large quantities, i.e. several grams at a time, and they are not very palatable.
MEVACOR.RTM. (lovastatin) and ZOCOR.RTM. (simvastatin) are commercially available members of a group of very active antihypercholesterolemic agents that function by limiting cholesterol biosynthesis by inhibiting the enzyme HMG-CoA reductase.
Squalene synthase (also called squalene synthetase) is the enzyme involved in the first committed step of the de novo cholesterol biosynthetic pathway. This enzyme catalyzes the reductive dimerization of two molecules of farnesyl pyrophosphate to form squalene. The inhibition of this committed step to cholesterol should leave unhindered biosynthetic pathways to ubiquinone, dolichol and isopentenyl t-RNA.
Previous efforts at inhibiting squalene synthase have employed pyrophosphate or pyrophosphate analog containing compounds such as those described in P. Ortiz de Montellano et al, J. Med Chem. 20, 243 (1977) and E. J. Corey and R. Volante, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 1291 (1976). S. Biller (U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,721) describes isoprenoid (phosphinylmethyl)phosphonates as inhibitors of squalene synthase.
Recently certain nonphosphorus containing inhibitors of squalene synthase have been isolated as natural products. These natural product inhibitors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,053,425; 5,055,487 and 5,026,554.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,554 discloses a zaragozic acid compound of structure ##STR2## hereafter referred to as Zaragozic Acid C. Applicants have now found that providing certain aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl or heteroaralkyl carboxylic acids to a culture that produces Zaragozic Acid C leads to the incorporation of an aryl or heteroaryl moiety into the C-1 side chain of Zaragozic Acid C.